moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rostkammyr Army's Uplifting Handbook
The standard military field manual of the Rostkammyr Army, the Rostkammyr Army's Uplifting Handbook or Rostkammyr Heeryr Erhebendyr Handbuekh has been used as the field manual and training resource of Rostkammyr soldiers for 267 years. Notably, the 627 K.C addition of the manual was intended as a Field Manual for the Greyhallow Demi- Brigade and had to be quickly edited before publication due to the reinstatement of the Principality of Rostkamm. = Part I - Vorwort (Foreword) = ---- Welcome to 627 K.C Edition of the Rostkammyr Army Uplifting Handbook. This manual contains all the information required by both the newly conscripted and veteran soldier of the Rostkammyr Army, including information on commands, drill, uniform, weaponry, tactics, first aid and fieldcraft. This manual is intended to assist the soldier in all proper procedure taken while about their daily duties and transform them into true soldiers of our Prince, Karolund Bloodthorn and men worthy to inherit the 3000 year long traditions of the Rostkammyr people. Mission Statement As servants of our Prince, Karolund Bloodthorn and our fatherland, Rostkamm, the soldiers of the Rostkammyr Army are tasked with the defence of our kingdom, its citizens and their property. We must be prepared to do the utmost to ensure the completion of our kingdom’s goals, whether it be the defence of our kingdom on its own soil or the furtherment of our kingdom’s goals abroad. As subjects and soldiers of our kingdom and descendants of the Rostkammyr people, members of the Rostkammyr Army will honor their forebears with the completion of multiple tasks, whether they be conducting warfare, assisting the common people or upholding the law. We are tasked with and expected to assure the protection of our kingdom and will eventually give our lives for the furtherment of our fatherland’s goals. Always remember, Rostkammyr are Forged by Blood. ~ Edwyna Nordyr, Countess of Nordfryst and High Marshal of the Rostkammyr Army. Acknowledgements * Furstyn Karolyn Edelskhmyd - Writer of the 360 K.C Edition of the Manual * Hokhmarskhal Edwyna Nordyr - Writer of the 627 K.C Edition of the Manual = Part II - Verhaltyr (Conduct) = ---- In this chapter, the soldier will learn the expectations placed upon them when conducting their duties. Recruitment Unlike most armies of the Grand Alliance, the Rostkammyr Army is entirely made up of those conscripted by Heertyndeltyr. You will have been chosen as the member of your Vyerfamyl to serve Greyhallow and as such, you are expected to be in peak physical condition, which will be covered further below. You will also be expected to take both of the following oaths below. Once these oaths have been taken, you will be assigned to your role in the army and given your equipment. Oath of Recruitment - Rostkammyr “Ykh (name) makh versprech und swoer, durkh beyd dyr Neun und dyr Drey, dass ykh soll ymmer seyn trogyr und sann su meyn berechtygt Furst. Durkh meyn blut und leyv ykh soll ymmer wehryr meyn Fostyrland und seyn verwaltung, ym konsens myt dyr Rekhte vyn dyr Ryk, dass ykh soll ymmer folgyr, steh neb und gehorkh. Ykh swoer dyes auf meyn ehre und ykh abgeb mykh selb su dyr ynnerst holle sollt ykh brekh dyes gelob. Ykh versteh dass ykh wyrd nur seyn freyr vyn dyes gelob durkh tod od entlad. Fuer Famyl, Furst und Fostyrland. Skhmydyr vyn Blut!” Oath of Recruitment - Common Translation “I (name) do promise and swear, by both the Nine and the Three, that I shall always be true and faithful to my rightful king. By my blood and life I shall always defend my Fatherland and its government, in consensus with the Laws of the Realm, that I shall always follow, stand with and obey. I swear this upon my honour and I consign myself to the deepest hell should I break this oath. I understand that I will only be released from this oath upon death or discharge. For Family, King and Country. Skhmydyr vyn Blut!” Uniformity As soldiers of the army, you will be expected to wear full uniform on duty and respectable clothing when off duty. You will be granted an allowance for the upkeep of your appearance and uniform as part of your pay. Appearance As a general rule, soldiers must maintain hygiene and be as clean as possible at all times. Hair must either be shorter than the neck or be tied back in a queue, while beards must be well groomed and able to fit under your headgear. The skin must be unmarked by tattoos, aside from clan markings and magical runes. Note that differing divisions have differing rules for appearance, for Examples, male members of the Strommyre Corps must have beards, while all magi must have their forehead rune visible. Uniform Members of the Greyhallow Brigade are expected to wear and maintain the uniform issued to them upon conscription. Any change in weaponry must be approved by your Company Commander and Company Quartermaster. If issued with a helmet, you must wear it in combat at all times and when not in combat must wear either it or your regulation Karpus. Officers may issue commands for all soldiers to wear Karpuses or helmets at their discretion. On campaign, the requirements of uniformity may be relaxed by your Company Commander, who will take into account the current supply lines and climate. Maintenance Soldiers are required to keep their uniform components in peak condition. This includes the sharpening and cleaning of weaponry, the cleaning of armour and repairing greatcoats and other cloth items. If items require more repairs than it is in your capacity to do so, see your Company Quartermaster as soon as possible. Officers are also require to personally maintain their uniform in the same way as the common soldier, the Rostkammyr do not pass tasks off to servants, not matter what the officers of other units might do. Off-duty When off-duty, soldiers must still be mindful of their appearance. The general conditions for appearance still apply and clothing must be made presentable. If civilian clothing is not able to be made presentable for any reason, soldiers are expected to wear either their full uniform sans armour or cover the clothing with their uniform greatcoat and karpus. A Note on Officer Dress All officers are held to the same standards as the common soldier in terms of appearance and are also expected to lead by Examples in terms of hygiene and appearance. When in non-combat situations, officers should encourage polite and respectable behaviour among the enlisted personnel, once again leading by Examples. Conduct Our king, nobility and people expect us to lead by Examples in the field of personnel conduct. The following are the basic requirements for General Conduct among Rostkammyr soldiers: Orders All soldiers are expected to follow legal, honourable orders given to them by those in command. If an order violates the chain of command and/or is illegal/dishonourable, soldiers are expected to disobey and immediately report the order via the chain of command. Accountability All Rostkammyr soldiers are expected to follow all Laws of Stormwind and the conduct rules presented in this manual. Soldiers are also expected to avoid committing dishonourable and/or illegal acts and report orders to do such acts to their superiors. “I was just following orders” is NEVER an excuse. Feedback and Insubordination Soldiers may privately give suggestions to their superiors, who should be receptive of such suggestions, although they are never required to follow them. Insubordination is when a soldier refuses to follow legal and honourable orders, and is, never was and never will be tolerated in Rostkammyr. However, insubordination is not asking for clarification or asking appropriate questions, which should be answered as best as possible by officers and superiors. Small amounts of snarking and/or sarcasm are also not considered to be insubordination. Committing multiple acts of insubordination is considered a violation of a soldier’s oath and will result in punishment up to and including Execution. Leave, Discharge and Off-duty Conduct Certain amounts of leave will be given to soldiers while undeployed. Soldiers may also be granted single day leave if they request it, as long as it is requested in a timely fashion and the soldier has a good record. Short amounts of leave will also be granted for medical reasons, although if said medical reason would require a long term of leave, the soldier will instead be discharged and a someone else will be conscripted from their Vyerfamyl to serve in their place. Additionally, soldiers may request to be discharged when undeployed, a request which will be accepted if it is made in a timely fashion and the soldier’s Vyerfamyl provides a new conscript to serve in their place. While off-duty, soldiers are expected to hold themselves to the same level of conduct seen while on duty. This means that soldiers should not be seen drunk, disorderly or causing a public nuisance. In addition, soldiers shall not become involved in brawls or other fights aside from Duels of Honour. Pregnancy If a woman becomes pregnant while enlisted in the Rostkammyr Army, she is required to tell her commander. If on campaign, the commander is required to assign pregnant women to non-combat duties, while if undeployed, women will instead be Discharged and a new person conscripted from her Vyerfamyl. Unless the circumstances are truly dire, pregnant women are not to be involved in combat. Honourable Behaviour Rostkammyr soldiers, like all Rostkammyr are a single, united brotherhood. As such all soldiers must treat fellow soldiers and civilians with dignity and respect and are not allowed to discriminate based upon sex, religion, race, sexuality or clan. Forms of Address This section describes the proper address of individuals by soldiers, depending on said soldier’s rank. Addressing Civilians and Allies Rostkammyr Civilians should be addressed as Rykyr/Rykyra if their name is unknown and Rykyr/Rykyra (First Name) if their name is known. This address may be either in Rostkammyr or Common. Examples: * “Rykyr, please step aside.” * “Rykyr, bytte sur seytret.” * “Greetings, Rykyr Anastor.” “Gruss, Rykyr Anastor.” * “Thank you, Rykyra Vannesyra.” * “Danke, Rykyra Vannesyra.” When greeting civilians, a soldier should state his first name, rank and regiment or Corps. Examples: * “Greetings, I am Soldat Edun of the 6th Regiment.” * “Gruss, Ykh byn Soldat Edun vyn dyr 6 Kontyngent.” * “Greetings, I am Soldat Edun of the Weynyrtal Corps.” * “Gruss, Ykh byn Soldat Edun vyn dyr Weynyrtal Korps.” Addressing Enlisted Personnel When addressing Enlisted personnel of an equal or lower rank, a soldier is to address them either by their rank or as Kamrad/Comrade. If there are multiple members of the same rank, they are to be addressed as rank or Kamrad/Comrade followed by their first name. Examples: * “Private, hold this position.” * “Soldat, halt dyes lage.” * “Comrade, can we have a word.” * “Kamrad, kann wyr hab eyn wort.” * “Corporal Karl, take your squad to that hill.” * “Hauptyr Karl, nehmen sye kadre su dass hugel.” * “Comrade Wylhelm, carry the standard.” * “Kamrad Wylhelm, trag dyr fahn.” When addressing Enlisted Personnel of a higher rank, always use their rank. Again, if there are multiple members of the same rank, they are to be addressed as rank followed by their first name. Examples: * “Yes, Sergeant.” * “Ga, Mastyr.” * “Sergeant Valyr, permission to speak?” * “Mastyr Valyr, erlaubnis su sprekh.” Addressing Warrant and Junior Officers When addressing Warrant and Junior Officers of lower or equal rank, use the term Herr/Frau, Mister/Miss or their rank, followed by their last name. Examples: * “Mister Bloodthorn, take this message to the Commander.” * “Herr Blutdorn, nymm dyes nakhrykht su dyr Kaptyr.” * “Good to meet you, Miss Grauravyn.” * “Gut su treff sye, Frau Grauravyn.” * “Lieutenant Blutfaltyr, have your platoon guard this position.” * “Leutnant Blutfaltyr, hab sye trupp wakh dyes lage.” When addressing Warrant and Junior Officers of a higher rank, use their rank. Examples: * “Certainly, Captain.” * “Sykhyr, Untoberst.” Addressing Senior Officers, Nobles and Marshals When addressing Senior Officers, Nobles and Marshals of a junior or equal rank, use the term Edel/Edelyn, Lord/Lady or their rank, followed by their last name. Examples: * “Lord Valravyn, take the left flank.” * “Edel Valravyn, nehmen dyr lynk flank.” * “Lady Forst, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” * “Edelyn Forst, freutyr su makh sye bekannt.” * “Commander Drakyr, keep your regiment in reserve.” * “Kaptyr Drakyr, halt sye kontyngent ym reserve.” When addressing Senior Officers and Marshals of a higher rank, use the honourific of meyn/my, followed by their rank. Examples: * “Of course, my Marshal.” * “Na sykhyr, meyn Marskhal.” When addressing Nobles of a higher rank, use the honourific of meyn/my, followed by Edel/Edelyn or Lord/Lady. Examples: * “My lord, the Marshal has asked to see you.” * “Meyn Edel, dyr Marskhal hab byttyr su seh sye.” * “They’re just over that hill, my lady.” * “Sye auf nur obyr dass hugel, meyn edelyn.” Addressing Royalty When addressing royalty, after being prompted to speak, a soldier should address them with meyn/my, followed by Furst/Furstyn or King/Queen. Examples: * “At your service, my King.” * “Su sye dyenst, meyn Furst.” * “The orc army is three days from here, my Queen.” * “Dyr ork heer yst drey tage vyn hyer, meyn Furstyn.” Addressing Knights Knights may either be addressed as their rank dictates, or as Ryttyr/Ryttyra or Sir/Dame, with an option addition of their first name. Examples: * “At once, sir.” * “Auf eynyr, Ryttyr.” * “Yes, Dame.” * “Ga, Ryttyra.” * “Sir Kathan, join the 6th Wing.” * “Ryttyr Kathan, beytret dyr 6 Vannes.” * “Everything is in order, Dame Stolyra.” * “Alles yst ym ordnyr, Ryttyra Stolyra.” Accompaniment When accompanied by a senior rank or in formation, soldiers must request permission to speak, unless the senior rank is incapacitated. If the soldier wishes to leave the senior rank’s presence or the formation, they must ask “Permission to be dismissed?”. Saluting When in non-combat situations, all officers must be saluted as a sign of respect. However, there are certain circumstance where it is improper to salute: * In formation * When hands are occupied * When indoors * When off-duty Salutes may be delievered either in the Stormwindi way, via a hand raised to the forehead, or in the Rostkammyr way, where both hand are placed on the chest to form a pair of wings. Greeting Nobles When greeting Nobles, soldiers are required to bow. When leaving the presence of a noble, salute and walk backwards three feet before turning around. Like saluting, this should not occur in a combat situation. Immediately turning one’s back on a noble is insubordination. Deployment As a soldier, you must expect to be deployed on campaign to foreign lands, some of which may have extreme differences from your native homeland. This section of the manual is intended to assist the soldier in adapting to life on campaign. Note that while upon campaign soldiers must remain at their camp and any who willing and knowingly desert will be considered to have broken their oath and face appropriate consequences. Foreign Sensitivities Know that other nations sometimes hold extremely different views and cultures to the Rostkammyr. While our culture is of course superior to all others, soldiers still must attempt to avoid insults toward friendly nations that they are deployed in. Things that are likely to be punished differently or cause offense when in a friendly nation include: * Poaching and Damage of Property is sometimes treated differently, especially by the elven nations. * No other nations follow the Old or New Pantheons and many may treat such beliefs as heresy. * Rostkammyr clothing styles may be considered offensive to other cultures. * Social customs can vary significantly in other nations. Rules of Engagement Like the rest of the Grand Alliance, we are bound by the Rules of Engagement. Always remember that these rules are to be followed to the letter unless dictated otherwise by the High Marshal or Rostkammyr High Command. Do... * Apply enough force to complete your mission and discourage further hostilities with as few engagements as possible. * Fight combatants who are declared hostile. Combatants are all persons participating in military operations or activities or pose an immediate and active threat to you, your unit, or other friendly forces. Do not... * Harm or kill enemy personnel who surrender. Should circumstance demand it, at the behest of command staff, whether it be by military or governmental decree, environmental or logistical difficulties, or other situations that may not allow the capture or transportation of prisoners to allied territory, said prisoners may be subject to summary execution in the name of the King's Law. Regardless of circumstance, the officer in command who has chosen to execute this action shall be reviewed for foul play or misconduct. * Torture enemy prisoners of war. * Attack noncombatants who include civilians, sick and wounded, clearly marked medical personnel, enemy prisoners of war, and chaplains. * Misuse protected symbols, like the Argent Crusader's standard. * Mutilate the corpses of the enemy, or take any appendage or body part as a form of 'trophy' or 'token' Always... * Collect and care for all wounded. * Detain or secure unwilling (e.g. possessed, mind-controlled) combatants if possible, with regards to the mission and the overall safety of those personnel present. * Treat civilians and prisoners of war humanely and with respect. * Respect private property and possessions. In times of strife during deployment, the army may be forced to seek out supplies and resources from elsewhere. To this end, should foraging prove insufficient, enemy territory may be raided for the purpose of gathering vital supplies such as food, weapons, armor, etc. Furthermore, the army may have to exercise force in order to acquire these supplies from the local populace, which may turn hostile and defensive in the face of an outside army. * Report actual or suspected violations of protocol to your commander. Fraternisation When deployed upon campaign, soldiers are forbidden from fraternising with one another. Fraternisation includes displays of physical affection and sexual activities. In times of war, no soldier is permitted to fraternise with the enemy, such activity will be considered a betrayal of your oath and punished accordingly. If Taken Prisoner If taken prisoner, soldiers may only give their name and rank to the enemy and must not disclose any other information for any reason. Soldiers are to attempt to escape whenever possible. However, if taken prisoner by a “civilised” nation (any nation made up of Alliance races), officers may choose to accept preferential treatment for their men and themselves in return for swearing not to attempt to escape, this offering of “Parole” is to be made at the officer’s discretion. Desertion As stated previously, forsaking your duties or fleeing the battlefield while on campaign is considered desertion and betrayal of your oath. Desertion will be punished by Court-Martial. Prisoners of War Prisoners capture by allied soldiers are to be escorted to a secure area such as a prison camp and held until ordered to be released by High Command or the King. Punishments Enlisted, Warrant and Commissioned Officers of the Rostkammyr Army may order punishments for disobedient personnel. These punishments will be reviewed by Greyhallow Command for validity. Additional Physical Training Corporals and above may assign members of their squad physical training for minor infractions. Special Duties Corporals and above may assign members of their squad duties such as kitchen duty, resource collection, digging earthworks and etc for repeated minor infractions. Additional Basic Training Sergeants and above may order troop members to re-attend basic training if they believe certain concepts must be reinforced. Demotion Lieutenants and above may demote soldiers for incompetence and/or major infractions. Corporal Punishment Lieutenants and above may order corporal punishment for soldiers who have committed major infractions. Court-Martial and Execution Commanders and above may order a Court Martial and Execution for soldiers who have broken their oath. = Part III - Provyante (Victuals) = ---- This chapter covers the logistical services provided to soldiers by the army and information on a soldier’s equipment. Units of the Army The Rostkammyr Army consists of a hierarchy of units, which will be explained by this chapter. General Units The Rostkammyr Army consists of standardised units as follows: Army The full professional land forces of Rostkamm, the Army consists of 32,400 men. It is commanded by High Marshal Edwyna Nordyr. Corps A quarter of the Army, the three Corps of Greyhallow are as follows: * Royal Corps - Black - Elite Troops * Greyhallow Corps - Blue - Recruits from the centre of the peninsula. * Weynyrtal Corps - Red - Recruits from the east of the peninsula. * Morundwald Corps - Brown - Recruits from the west of the peninsula. These Corps are commanded by King Karolund Bloodthorn, Marshal Gaegyr Grauravyn, Marshal Vyktor Forge and High Marshal Edwyna Nordyr respectively. Regiment Each Corps consists of eight separate regiments, which are divided into the following categories. * Regiment of the Foot - Infantry raised from a single county or the entirety of a Corps' skirmishers. * Regiment of the Horse - Half of a Corps' Cavalry. * Regiment of the Artillery - Entirety of a Corps’ Cannoneers and Cannon. These units are led by Marshals or Commanders and consist of the following numbers of personnel: * Regiment of the Foot - 1200 men - 4 Battalions * Regiment of the Light Foot - 1200 men - 4 Battalions * Regiment of the Horse - 1200 men - 4 Wings * Regiment of the Artillery - 1200 men - 4 Battalions Battalion Consisting of 342 men in all units aside from the Artillery, Battalions are the smallest tactical unit and are commanded by a Lieutenant Commander or Major. Cavalry and Dragoon Battalions are known as Wings. Battalions and wings are numbered in the following format: * NumberNumber For example, the 1st Battalion of the 9th Regiment is the 91st Battalion of the Foot. In all regiments, the 1st Battalion is a Vanguard or Elite Battalion, the 2nd-4th Battalions are Line Battalions and the 5th-10thWritten as Number + 0 Battalions are Militia Battalions. Company The most basic logistics unit of the Army, Companies consist of 114 men and are commanded by a Major or a Captain. Companies are known as Uhlans in the Cavalry and Skirmishers. Troop Consisting of 52 men and commanded by a Sub-Lieutenant, Troops are half of a company. Squad A unit of six men commanded by a Corporal, squads are the most basic unit of the Army. Rostkammyr Army Regiments Royal Corps * 1. Regement su Fut - Furstyr Leyvregement (1st Regiment of the Foot - Royal Life Regiment) * 2. Regement su Fut - Grauhelygen Leyvregement (2nd Regiment of the Foot - Greyhallow Life Regiment) * 3. Regement su Fut - Weynyrtal Leyvregement (3rd Regiment of the Foot - Weeping Valley Life Regiment) * 4. Regement su Fut - Morundwald Leyvregement (4th Regiment of the Foot - Morundwald Life Regiment) * 5. Regement su Fut - Furstyr Leykhtregement (''5th Regiment of the Foot'' ''- Royal Light Regiment)'' * 1. Regement su Pferd - Furstyr Ryttregement (1st Regiment of the Horse - Royal Cavalry Regiment) * 2. Regement su Pferd - Skhwarts Ryttregement (2nd Regiment of the Horse - Black Cavalry Regiment) * 1. Regement su Kannon - Furstyr Kannonyre (1st Regiment of the Artillery - Royal Cannoneers) * Hilfsregement - Furstyr Steynyr Drakenyr (Auxiliary Regiment - Royal Dwarven Dragoons) Greyhallow Corps * 6. Regement su Fut - Ravynland Grafregement (6th Regiment of the Foot - Ravynland County Regiment) * 7. Regement su Fut - Forstland Grafregement (10th Regiment of the Foot - Forstland County Regiment) * 8. Regement su Fut - Grauland Grafregement (8th Regiment of the Foot - Grauland County Regiment) * 9. Regement su Fut - Furststadt Stadtregement (9th Regiment of the Foot - Furststadt City Regiment) * 10. Regement su Fut - Grauhelygen Leykhtregement (''10th Regiment of the Foot - Greyhallow Light Regiment)'' * 3. Regement su Pferd - Grau Ryttregement (3rd Regiment of the Horse - Grey Cavalry Regiment) * 4. Regement su Pferd -Helygenyr Ryttregement (4th Regiment of the Horse - Hallowed Cavalry Regiment) * 2. Regement su Kannon - Grauhelygen Kannonyre (2nd Regiment of the Artillery - Greyhallow Cannoneers) Weynyrtal Corps * 11. Regement su Fut - Rostland Grafregement (11th Regiment of the Foot - Rostland County Regiment) * 12. Regement su Fut - Ostyrland Grafregement (12th Regiment of the Foot - Ostyrland County Regiment) * 13. Regement su Fut - Kupfland Grafregement (11th Regiment of the Foot - Kupfland County Regiment) * 14. Regement su Fut - Mactírainn Grafregement (12th Regiment of the Foot - Mactírainn Earldom Regiment) * 15. Regement su Fut - Weynyrtal Leyktregement (15th Regiment of the Foot - Weeping Valley Light Regiment) * 5. Regement su Pferd - Weynyr Ryttregement (5th Regiment of the Horse - Weeping Cavalry Regiment) * 6. Regement su Pferd - Tal Ryttregement (6th Regiment of the Horse - Valley Cavalry Regiment) * 3. Regement su Kannon - Weynyrtal Kannonyre (3rd Regiment of the Artillery - Weeping Valley Cannoneers) Morundwald Corps * 16. Regement su Fut - Westyrland Grafregement (16th Regiment of the Foot - Westyrland County Regiment) * 17. Regement su Fut - Nordland Grafregement (17th Regiment of the Foot - Nordland County Regiment) * 18. Regement su Fut - Ebenland Grafregement (18th Regiment of the Foot - Ebenland County Regiment) * 19. Regement su Fut - Sudland Grafregement (19th Regiment of the Foot - Sudland County Regiment) * 20. Regement su Fut - Morundwald Leykhtregement (20th Regiment of the Foot - Morundwald Light Regiment) * 7. Regement su Pferd - Waldlande Ryttregement (7th Regiment of the Horse - Woodlands Cavalry Regiment) * 8. Regement su Pferd - Moorlande Ryttregement (8th Regiment of the Horse - Marshlands Cavalry Regiment) * 4. Regement su Kannon - Morundwald Kannonyre (4th Regiment of the Artillery - Morundwald Cannoneers) Personnel Affairs As a soldier, you must remember to keep your affairs in order at all times, in case you are injured or killed in battle. Periodically update your will, legal documents and other important information that may affect your legal interests. Will Remember to keep your Last Will and Testament up to date as, in the case that you are killed in battle, it will provide the only means for your possessions to be inherited by your dependants. Legal counsel for writing your will can be provided by the army if requested. Counselling Although, as Rostkammyr, we can unyieldingly face any horror or situation, the army still provides counselling services in the case that any soldier needs help dealing with mental issues. In addition, the officers of your unit will be able to provide mediation in the case of a dispute or disagreement with one of your comrades. If you require either of these services, seek them out sooner rather than later. Equipment Essential Equipment Uniform - (Armourers) * Basic Clothing ** Boots ** Gloves ** Leggings ** Tunic ** Greatcoat ** Karpus * Basic Weaponry ** Broadsword ** Dirk ** Additional weaponry and ammunition based on your role * Armour ** Standard-issue armour based on your role * Rank Insignia Field Kit - (Victuallers) * Entrenching Tool * Bedroll * Map * Compass * Spyglass * Gas Mask * Firestarter Mess Kit - (Victuallers) * Kettle * Frying Pan * Bowl * Cup * Utensils Hygiene Kit - (Victuallers) * Soap * Toothbrush * Polish Maintenance Kit - (Armourers) * Sharpening Stone * Cleaning Rag * Oil * Additional cleaning materials applicable for your arms and armour First Aid Kit - (Medical Corps) * Woolen Gauze * Steel Scissors * Tweezers * Wooden Splints * Healing Potions * Holy Symbol Rations - (Victuallers) * Water Skin * Alcohol Ration * Basic Food Ration, as listed below Uniform Repair Although you are responsible for maintaining your equipment, if repair and maintenance of said equipment is beyond your capacity, you are to seek out the appropriate logistical personnel to repair the damaged item. * Metalwork - Armourers * Leatherwork - Tanners * Clothwork - Tailor Rations The basic daily food ration issued to Rostkammyr soldiers is as follows. Alternative rations are also listed for when standard rations are unavailable. Although intended for a single day, this ration can be stretched to last three days if needed. * 1 Pound of Smoked and Salted Sausage, or the equivalent in Beef/Pork/Fish * 1 Pound of Barley Bread, or the equivalent in Hardtack * 1 Ounce of Smoked Cheese, or the equivalent in Butter * 1 Pint of Sauerkraut or Fermented Pease, or the equivalent in Limes and Beans * ½ Pound of Seasoning In addition, soldiers will be issued with the following daily alcohol ration: * 1 Quart of Smoked Rum, or the equivalent in other alcohols In the case of food shortages, soldiers may be required to assist in foraging for additional food supplies, which will be done at the direction of the Logistics Corps. Lodgings and Communications When undeployed, soldiers will either be lodged in their homes when on leave or in their local barracks when on duty. When on campaign, soldiers will be lodged in outpost garrisons or in camps. While in camp, each squad is assigned its own eight man tent, which will be inhabited by the squad itself and 1-2 non-combatant personnel. While in the field or at home, Rostkammyr units will communicate via messenger ravens or, in extreme cases, Bleeding Eye magi. = Part IV - Range (Ranks) = ----This chapter of the field manual covers the various ranks used by the Rostkammyr Army, along with their various responsibilities. Ranks and Responsibilities Essential to the proper functioning of a military unit, ranks are a unit’s way of providing a clear message of exactly who is in charge. Soldiers must remember to follow orders and the proper chain of command, always adhering to their unit’s ranking system. With rank also comes multiple responsibilities for a soldier. Soldiers must remember to always adhere to these responsibilities and again, always obey the orders from the rank above them. The Chain of Command Also essential to the proper function of a ranking system is a chain of command. This chain dictates how communication takes place throughout a unit and allows for proper discipline between soldiers. Soldiers will typically only receive orders from those directly in command of them and give orders to those directly below them. This means that, unless circumstances dictate otherwise, soldiers will not report to those multiple ranks above them and will not give orders to those multiple ranks below them, instead giving the order to a subordinate who will pass it on. However, note that if a soldier is in direct command of a unit, they will pass orders down to the next subordinate rank in that unit. Example High Marshal Edwyna Nordyr requires the soldiers of the 51st Battalion of the Foot to move to a new position. Instead of directly ordering the soldiers of said battalion to more, she would instead pass the order on to Marshal Viktor Forge, who would in turn pass the order down to Lieutenant Commander Wylhelm Smith (as Marshal Forge directly commands the 5th Regiment). Lieutenant Commander Smith would in turn pass the order onto the Captains of his battalion via his signallers. In turn the Captains would repeat the order to their Lieutenants and Sergeants with their signallers. The Sergeants would then give the orders to the various Corporals in command of each individual squad, who would finally direct the common soldiers in the various movements. Merits and Commendations Merits and Commendations are the army’s means of measuring an individual soldier’s successes, abilities and achievements. Merits are issued depending on a soldier’s attendance and performance in drills and military exercises, while commendations are issued to Enlisted Officers for outstanding or significant leadership. However, both Merits and Commendations can also be stripped from a soldier under certain circumstances. Merits will be deducted for protocol mistakes or behaviour that breaches conduct guidelines, while Commendations will be stripped in extreme circumstances such as major infractions. Merits and Commendations are required for the granting of promotions, as the show the officer corps which soldiers are capable of and/or deserve promotion. Promotion and Demotion In the Rostkammyr Army, promotion is based upon both a soldier’s achievements and capability, and their seniority in the army. While soldiers will eventually be promoted based upon seniority, they will also gain faster promotion if they go above and beyond the call of duty in initiative, assistance of follow personnel and heroic acts. On the other hand, soldiers who fail to complete their basic rank requirements and/or disobey conduct regulations may find themselves subject to demotion. Discipline in such a manner is only handed out in extreme cases and is at the discretion of the command staff. Promotion Ceremonies On a set day each month, Rostkammyr Regiments form up on the parade ground at their barracks or camp to award outstanding promotions. Soldiers receiving promotions march out to the from of the formation and present themselves to their regimental commander. The regimental commander will remove the soldier’s old rank insignia and attach their new rank insignia, which will be followed by both soldiers saluting and the receiver marching back to his unit. Promotion ceremonies for Senior Officers such as Commanders and Marshals are done in front of their whole Corps or even the entire Army. Non-Combatants Although the Rostkammyr Army is a fighting force, no army can run without an auxiliary force. The non-combatants of the brigade include men such as the musicians of the Signal Corps, the priests and doctors of the Chaplain Corps and the logisticians of the Logistics Corps. These members, although they typically hold some form of rank in the Army, do not typically join combat and are generally not part of the official chain of command. However, they are to be treated with the respect worthy of their rank as you would any other soldier. Additionally, although most non-combatants in the Army are trained to fight when necessary, certain non-combatants such as civilian contractors and the younger musicians are to be kept out of the fighting at all costs. Finally, although the Army typically provides its auxiliary and support personnel via the same conscription methods used to provide fighting personnel, it will sometimes contract local civilians to provide additional support. Such personnel are to be treated with the respect given to any civilian. Enlisted Ranks To be addressed as provided in the Addressing Enlisted Personnel section of this manual. Rekrut (Recruit) Requirements Recruits must have: * Been chosen as their Vyerfamyl’s draft for the army. * Taken the Oath of Service * Been issued with their role and arms and armour. * Follow orders. Upon being conscripted into the Rostkammyr Army, Recruits will be issued with the arms and armour appropriate for their role. Recruits will then be put through a three week training course to evaluate their worth in the army and train them for battle, after which they will be judged and promoted to Private if found competant and worthy. Promotion To be promoted to Private, Recruits must: * Complete the two week training course. * Be found worthy and competent. Soldat (Private) Requirements Privates must: * Follow orders. * Maintain good conduct. The primary fighting force of the army, Privates make up over half of the Rostkammyr Army and are expected to perform the roles they were trained for as Recruits. Privates as also required to follow orders to the best of their ability and learn how to lead before being promoted. Promotion For promotion to the Vanguard or Knighthood, Privates must: * Show proficiency in their trained form of combat. * Be without disciplinary action for 2 consecutive weeks. * Be approved by the officers of the Vanguard or Knights. Veteran (Private First Class) Requirements Veterans must: * Follow orders. * Show proficiency in their trained form of combat. * Maintain good conduct. As soldiers of their regiments Vanguard Battalion or Knights of the Anvil, Veterans are the elite corps of Rostkammyr and are expected to uphold protocol as an example to the rest of the Army. Veterans who disobey orders or continually receive disciplinary actions will soon find themselves reassigned to a standard Line Battalion. Note that promotion from Veteran is a privilege, not a right. There is no shame in remaining a Veteran or Private and only those who demonstrate an ability to lead will be promoted further. Promotion To be promoted to Corporal, Veterans must: * Display an ability to lead. * Be without disciplinary action for 2 consecutive weeks. * Be approved by their Company Commander. Hauptyr (Corporal) Requirements Corporals must: * Follow orders. * Direct subordinate squad members and keep them occupied with current orders. * Answer questions from the lower ranks. * Maintain good conduct. The first step on the path the leadership in the army, the rank of Corporal is tasked with the leadership of a squad of six soldiers in battle. Corporals fight in formation with their men, directing them in shooting or melee under the guidance of their company’s Sergeants and Officers. Corporals may also hold minor training secessions under the direction of a superior. Promotion To be promoted to Master Corporal, Corporals must: * Go above and beyond their leadership expectations. * Show exemplary proficiency in their trained form of combat. * Be without disciplinary action for 2 consecutive weeks. * Be approved by their Company Commander. To be promoted to Sergeant, Corporals must: * Go above and beyond their leadership expectations. * Excel in assigned duties. * Be without disciplinary action for 2 consecutive weeks. * Be approved by their Company Commander. = Part V - Dryl (Drill) = ---- = Part VI - Ordne (Orders) = ---- = Part VII - Medysyr (Medical Aid) = ---- = Part VIII - Rostunge (Armaments) = ---- = Part IX - Feldarbeyt (Fieldcraft) = ---- = Part X - Pyonyre (Engineering) = ---- = Notes = ---- IC OOC * This manual is inspired and based upon a mix of the Stormwind Aermy Field Manual, the Warhammer 40k Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer and various real life field manuals and military practices, including those of the Commonwealth, US, Sweden, Russia, France and Germany. a References Category:Documents Category:Books Category:Greyhallow Brigade Category:Duchy of Greyhallow